I love you Carson Terranoia
by Chrisumitai-Kevin Kiamori
Summary: Can Carson's friends keep him sane?Will his secret diary be leaked into the public? When the Alpha of a teenage pack of werewolves imprints on a vampire named Carson what will happen?
1. Thefriendlybeginningsof Carson Terranoia

Hello. Wait, that wasn't a complete sentence. Hello my name Carson Terranoia would probably be better. This is a tale of two, a usual romance huh? Well what if I said it involved vampires and werewolf's? Still not interested? How 'bout the Werewolf imprints on the Vampire and the Vampire doesn't want to get involved with the werewolf? Still? Well maybe if the story included characters from kingdom hearts? Oh. Now I have your attention (probably still don't :3).

Well now if I can stop my rant any time soon. I am the vampire, and my beloved Jason is the werewolf. We are both 18. We both live in the sweet sanctuary of Radiant garden, we both go to hallow bastion high private school and are both in our senior years. There is a pack of 20 werewolf's at our school. Being a werewolf is not uncommon on my lovely planet actually 1/10 of the entire plant is werewolf's. Creepy? Yes. But not bad, we get lot's of protection. Anyway on this messed up planet there are Dom's(dominants) and Sub's(not really a root word for it). Dom's can get sub's pregnant and guyxguy relation ships are very common since the planets population is more guys(how sexist). But I just want to write the story and NOT waste your time with this intro.

Carson POV

" Don't worry Roxas! There'll still positions on the struggle team!" I laughed, he still looked unsure, " Please, Roxas, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

" Promise?" He looked as if he were begging me,

" Promise." I smiled, " I can always kill someone if by some miraculous happening, that there are no more positions."

" Just don't kill Sora." Roxas smiled a bit,

" Who's killing Sora?" Sora asked sitting down, Sora is a werewolf and Roxas is the Sub(Sorry Sora would better fit a werewolf because he has tanned skin! Sorry I prefer Roxas Dom too.). They're very happy together and are like conjoined at the hip. Sora is taller by about a half foot, but I barely beat him by an inch but I'm a freakishly tall person and he's a junior.

" I am!" I smiled showing my canines, he mocked terror,

" Oh c'mon Sora you know I could beat you up any day any time!" I laughed,

"... So?" We all laughed,

I caught a pair of eyes staring at me, they belonged to a huge werewolf, I could tell, too many muscles for a normal high school-er, tanned skin, he was surrounded by other others like him, but no where near in comparison, he was definitely a werewolf and he was definitely staring right at me. How wonderful, a werewolf staring at me and his lackeys doing the same, but they were wondering why he was staring at me, they looked confused.

" Carson!" Roxas yelled,

" What?!?" I yelled back,

" Are you listening?" He asked angrily,

"No." I admitted, " Someone's staring at me. Sora you know him?"

Sora looked at the starer, " That's Jason, He's the alpha, I think he just imprinted." Sora smiled at the last part.

" Well I don't wanna be imprinted on." I pouted,

"Too bad. You're stuck with it. But don't worry, Roxas and I turned out great!" Sora smiled staring lovingly at Roxas.

" But I don't want to be in a relationship." I reasoned,

" He wont stop trying if you reject, you know." Sora teased, " But you guys can just be friends or like brothers if you want."

"Maybe being an only child is over rated." I smiled faintly still not sure, I felt like Roxas did when he was scared he wouldn't get a position.

" Don't Worry!" Roxas smiled, it helped, his smiles always helped, " Me and Sora did the brother thing, then friends, and now we're together! It'll work out! Trust me!"

"Promise?" I asked,

"Promise." Roxas smiled

He was now walking over here, he looked nervous. I was nervous too, but I tried to act natural, not knowing if I was failing horribly or doing it perfectly. I decided to make small talk with Sora and Roxas.

" So how was philosophy?" I had asked the two,

" Good." Sora Smiled,

" Yeah, but Mansex kept droning on and on about the history of the heart and how it was suppo-" Roxas was cut off,

" Excuse me, may I speak to you?" Jason asked, looking at me, he was very nervous, I didn't like it, he shouldn't be nervous around me, it wasn't manly to be nervous around the person you imprinted on,

"Yeah, sure." I had replied, I was wondering what he would say, maybe chicken out at the last second and make something random or if he would tell me truthfully,

" I need to tell you something, I know I don't know much about you, all I know is your name and your a ummmm..." Jason was stuck on what to say,

" A vampire." I had finished, " And you imprinted on me didn't you?"

He blushed furiously and stared at the ground, " Yeah..."

I smiled, he was so cute, wait did I just think that? Whatever. "It's okay."

"R-really?" He asked, so so soooo cute,

"Really." I had laughed,

"That's great! I thought you would reject me..."

" I was going to, but then Sora had told me it would work out fine and I realized that he and Roxas were perfect together. So I decided you deserve a chance."

"Thank you." He smiled blushing,

" But can we just be friends for now?" I asked,

"Of course! Whatever you want... Friend." He smiled, we both walked back to the cafeteria, I sat down at my table and he sat with me, I looked at his pack and they looked they understood,

"Thanks, Sora. For telling Carson things would work out fine." Jason Smiled at Sora, he was very grateful, I could tell,

" So Jason. I see that you'll be sitting with us from now on. So what are your favorite classes?" Roxas inquired,

Jason smiled, " Anything Carson likes." He was good.

"Welcome to the table." Roxas smiled,

We continued chattering away me and Jason getting to know each other better, I found out we had quite a few things in common or more like a LOT of things in common but anyway after we all started some other topic, I quickly started to think about Jason and I. About how we were going to turn out. The bell rang and I quickly got up, Jason asked me if he wanted to come to his club the werewolf club.

"I want you to meet everyone and umm maybe join our club?" he asked a little flustered,

"Sure, but I'm not sure how I could join a club for werewolf's." I replied,

"The werewolf's imprintee's can join too. It's only fair that werewolf's can have their imprintee's with them a little more." He smiled,

"Sure. Is Roxas in it?" I asked, I knew he probably already was but I wanted to make sure.

"Yes he is." Jason answered,

We finally got to the room for werewolf's and their soul mates, about 21 other people were in there 19 werewolf's(not including Jason) and 2 imprintee's ( not including me), I saw Roxas and waved vigorously, at least 2 people I know would be here, or well 3,

"Everyone! This is Carson, he is the one I was staring at." He announced, I felt 18 pairs of eyes sizing me up, " Carson this is Tidus, Wakka, Seifer, Setzer, Leon, Terra, Parker, Mac short for Macully, Geo short for Giovanni, Seth, Jacob, Reilly, Tim short for timothy, Eric, Ty, Conner, Harry, Zack short for Zachary, Cloud is with Leon, and you know Sora and Roxas."

"Hi." I waved nervously, " Name's Carson like Jason said, I like blue, Koala's, and Pillar is so aweshum:3(it's something in history Kay?). Oh and Mr. Dumke you have to endure 5th grade all over again."

" NO. NOT THE POKES!!!!" Mac Screamed running out of the room,

"What was that about?" Jason Asked,

" In fifth grade I used to poke his head a lot and tease him about his height. He said I was somehow funny when I made fun of him, so he must have hated the poking." I smiled,

"Wow." Everyone gaped at me,

"You scared mac!" Tidus Yelled,

" I like him" Leon approved, Tidus and everyone else besides Mac, Tim, and Zack agreed,

"So what do you do here?" I asked Jason,

"We train outside and do some of our planning here. We have lots of field trips to different places." Jason explained, "Hey wait a minute! You good with computers. Right Carson?

"Yup."

"Can you make us a website so we can post some factual things about ourselves like bios and events and all that stuff?"

"I do have that old website thing my dad bought in 03 we can get a free site but their not too good but we can pay a pretty manageable price to get a pretty good one. Your budget?"

" No more than 30 dollars a month." Jason answered,

" well it depends on how much room you want on it and how many things you can put on it." they all got into a debate on whether or not they should pay more or less.

They finally decided to get the enhanced package because it was most likely more than enough but they wanted some extra space so they could put on other things too.

They got the site started but didn't get much on because they hadn't bought the package and they didn't have the website builder Carson was going to use, but they still had tomorrow.


	2. I love you Carson Terranoia

Carson's POV

After last period, I went home and looked for the website tools. I was looking Downstairs when I realized it was probably in my dad's study, I went upstairs when I heard a knock on the front door, So I continued my way up the stairs. When I got up there my dad already opened the door and let in Jason, They had already started their conversation by the time I had actually got through the hall and into the room.

I smiled happily, he was here to ask my dad for my permission to be with me. Let's hope he says yes.

"Hi Carson." Jason smiled back,

"I'll allow you to pursue Carson, but if you hurt him in ANY way, I will kill you myself! I know how temperamental you werewolves can be." My dad didn't trust Jason, I wanted them to get along,

"May I take him to the carnival?" Jason asked politely,

"Fine. Don't do anything horribly stupid." My dad spat, I knew he only wanted my protection, but come on,

"I'll make sure we don't." Jason promised,

"Be back by 7:00." My dad softened,

"Hey dad can I speak to in private for a sec?" I asked, we both walked into the next room,

"What?" he what nicely,

"Be nice to him!!!" I whispered loudly, "He's doing the best he can!"

"I just don't want you hurt." My dad reasoned,

"tch. I'm a vampire!" I replied,

"Just don't do anything stupid. Have fun. I'll be nice." My dad promised, he better be nice...

I walked back into the room Jason was in, he was sitting on chair waiting eagerly for me, good dog, I smiled,

"C'mon lets go." I said, opening the door,

"No problem." He smiled, staring at my me lovingly, I was his, he was mine, just how it was meant to be, "So is your dad a vampire too?"

I nodded, "We're able to age as we please for some reason, and we're both 'vegetarians' but my eyes are red 'cause before I was turned into a vampire by my dad I was albino, my hair turned normal, but eyes are the same." I explained, staring at the ocean.

"That's cool." he replied, "So do you got the website tool's?"

"Still in my dad's study. That's where I was going before you showed up."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is."

"Well I can just go in there and get it in like, 10 seconds."

"Still..."

The carnival finally came into view, "Lets go on the scrambler first!" I yelled,

"Sure!" He yelled back,

"This place Sure is Loud!" I yelled, "C'mon lets go!"

"Sure!" Jason yelled back,

We bought our tickets and headed over to the scrambler, but on the way I spotted a lot of werewolves and their sub's, and out of all the mess of normal teenagers and werewolves, I spotted a spiky brunette with a shorter spiky blond,

"Sora! Roxas!" I yelled but I was drowned out with all the laughter and screams and talking, I ran over to them, with Jason chasing after him.

"Where are you going!?!?!?" Jason yelled, people stared at me, and others laughed, others got out of my way.

"I see Roxas and Sora!" I yelled back, I just realized, so what if I see Roxas and Sora? I see them every day. But I kept running, I finally caught up to them,

"Hi Carson!" Roxas yelled over the crowd, "You going to the scrambler?"

"Yeah! You guys?!"

"Of course!" Sora Chimed,

"Carson!" Jason yelled, he looked extremely mad, like he was going to hit something, please not be me, "Why the hell did you run off like that!?!?"

He was LOUD, I could see people staring, Jason was furious, Why did I have to run after Sora and Roxas? Why oh, Why?

"Answer me!!!" Jason growled,

"I-I saw Roxas and I just wanted t-to group with him and Sora." I whimpered,

"Don't ever do that again!!! You scared the shit out of me!!! I didn't see you after you disappeared into the crowd!!!" Jason was EXTREMELY mad, it was rolling off him in tsunami's,

"I'm sorry Jason... It won't happen again." I whispered,

"It better not!!!" Jason growled, he grabbed me and started off towards the scrambler, Sora and Roxas just stood there standing,

"Aren't you two coming?" Jason spat out venomously,

"Y-yeah." Sora sputtered, wow, even Sora was scared, now that's something,

We got on Jason's anger fading slowly until he was stable again, but he was still pretty pissed, I'm really sorry Jason I didn't know that you cared so much... or that you couldn't see me.

"Jason?"

"What?" He spat out,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't see me... or that you cared so much." I explained, he just stared at me between, anger and annoyance, the ride started, I looked forward, he was still staring at me, the ride felt like forever,

When the ride finally ended Jason decided to speak, "You Thought I wouldn't care if I lost you?" He asked sternly, "I would never want to have to live without you Carson. Please don't think I don't care because I do. I Love you Carson Terranoia. Nothing could ever change that. Nothing."

The words kept replaying in my head "I love you Carson Terranoia."

* * *

I made a website for the series CarsonTerranoiaDOTwebsDOTcom the DOT's are .'s


	3. The Secret Diary of Carson Terranoia!

Carson POV

"Thanks." I said blandly my arm draped across my chest and holding on to my arm like some teenage girl, Jason had just brought me home,

"No problem." Jason answered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. Tomorrow." I chuckled,

I closed the door and ran upstairs. I got to my bedroom, I got a completely blank journal and started writing. This would be the secret diary of Carson Terranoia (different story) I started entry 1.

January 7, 2010

Dear Diary,

That just sounded girly, how about journal? Nope? Diary's good.

Well today a werewolf imprinted on me which is the primary reason for this diary. Jason. He seems very temperamental, but I guess I can't blame him. He is the alpha of a pack of teenage werewolves so it has to be very stressful. But he doesn't have to lash out on me! Well I guess I did deserve it. I felt so bad when he yelled at me though. I guess that has to do with what I did being vewy bad, so it works out perfectly right?ha. for him.

When ever I touch Jason, it feels like I have a healthy beating heart again. It feels so... so great! He's my heart and I'm his "Human". God I'm thirsty. Gonna go get a drink

I stopped writing. I opened the window. I jumped out. I ran into the forest. And I looked for something tasty. Ooo mountain lion, a very rare meal. I pounced, my teeth sinking into the large cat, it was clawing at me roaring in pain, agony, I tasted the blood on my lips, I started for every last drop. It was so delectable, a fine, rare, delicacy.

I was on my way home when I was grabbed by a pair of hands. I didn't scream or yell or retaliate, just a gasp and a smile, I turned around and hugged him,

"How'd you know it was me?" Jason laughed,

"Because your different." I mused,

"Is that bad?" Jason asked slightly worried,

"No. Your different because when you touch me I get the feeling that I have a heart." I was completely flushed, vampires can blush with the blood they drink! M'kay? "Why are you here?"

"'Cause I was just on patrol." He explained,

"Why aren't you a wolf then?" I asked curiously,

"I sensed you were around so I changed back." He shrugged, I was going into little monkey mode. MUST BE CURIOUS!

"I want to see what you look like as a wolf!" I insisted like a 5 year old,

"Fine, Fine!" He raised his hands in defense, "Don't act like a 2 year old."

"5 year old!" I persisted,

"2", "5", "2", "5", "Don't you you want any? Like. Ever?", "Fine 2 and half.",

"You just lost your sex life in 2 seconds." I laughed,

"Really?!?" He cried out,

"Tch. Fuck yeah! Bitch!" I laughed sadistically,

"Don't swear!!!" he pouted, "Fine I'll be back in a minute."

He ran into some deeper part of the woods, God he definitely lost his sex life. For good. I should tell Roxas all about it. He came back out as a beautiful creature. He was a metallic silver, his fur looked so smooth and shiny, I felt it it was soft and seemed well groomed, I guess he probably BRUSHED HIS HAIR?!?!?, I pulled my long brown hair out of my eyes, I smiled, he looked as gorgeous as when he was human, I bit my lip, going into fan girl mode now. This seemed like one of my romance novels- yes I have literally thousands of them- he was waiting for me to get on. Um which one? It was... The Secret Diaries of Nobody in Particular. 6 books and counting. He looked impatiently at me. I slowly stumbled onto him. I gripped his fur and he started off.

"Where are we going?" I asked my face buried in his fur, I realized he couldn't talk, I waited until we got where he wanted to go, he stopped suddenly and I got off, I looked at the scenery, beautiful flowers of reds, oranges, purples, and blues, the roaring waterfall, the mist of the colliding water rising all the way to the top, all of this... so picturesque, so-- so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked, he was trying to please me?

"Yes." I grinned, I jumped on him my arms around his neck, I kissed him, he laid me on the ground, he laid on top of me using his arms to hold himself up,

B POV(Benjamin POV(Carson's dad!)

Why that mutt! He brings my son here to do who know's what! Oh my dear lord... Their making out!!! grrrrrrr... C'mon Ben, calm down, he won't hurt your son... god how could Carson be so stupid! He just met the mongrel! That boy will never learn...

"I love you Carson." The mutt was smiling lovingly,

"I-I love you too, Jason." Carson stuttered,

"Don't worry I won't do anything... fun, tonight. I prefer that we would be married first, if that EVER happens."

"Hey even if we are married you'll never get any. You made yourself a virgin forever."

"Remember, I could always rape you..." Grrrrrrrrr... Jason I will kill you.

"Ha. You would never do that to me."

"You sure?"

"I got pepper spray."

"Now I'm terrified."

"You better be."

"What kind is it?"

"The kind that burns."

"Oh well that's the kind that hurts a lot too."

"I know. That's why I bought it."

"This conversation is boring."

Then Carson kissed the mutt's cheek and whispered in his ear, something I couldn't hear but, it did make him blush, probably something inappropriate,

"Th-thanks." Jason stuttered, I need to know what he said! But I can't go over there and ask! But I can demand to know...

I got out of the bushes, Carson and Jason surprised, "You were spying on us?!?!"

"Yes and I want to know what you whispered in Jason's ear." I explained,

"No!!!" Carson yelled, "Quit spying on us!!!"

"I don't have to. Now tell me what you said or I'll ground you."

"I don't have to tell you! I'm 18!"

"You live in my house you live by my rules."

"Then I'll move out!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me!" Carson yelled as he ran off, great! Now he's at who knows where!

Jason was left there, alone, "Hey mutt!" He glared at me, "Go track his scent."

Jason POV

I growled at that bastard, "I will, because I LOVE him!" I morphed into the huge beast that I was, I followed his scent, it sometimes faltered, but I always found it again,

I was lead back to his house, I came in through the back door and searched for Carson, I found a room containing someone who was crying, I opened the door to find Carson, in the fetal position, crying,

My whole body shook, anger engulfing me, THAT BASTARD!!! I can't change... I need to comfort Carson. I picked him up and gazed into his teary eyes. "Carson, I-I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?"

"J-Just y-you." He hiccuped, I held him close to me I laid down on the floor, holding him close,

"C-Carson. There's something I need to tell you. I-I have to go for awhile." I tried to explain, he looked like he was being stabbed,

"W-why? Is there something wrong with me?" Carson looked about ready to go into second wave of crying,

"No, your absolutely perfect. But this is just so hard to say. You'll freak out."

"Please tell me." He begged, he got up and sat on my chest, legs crossed,

"Y-You're, in your..." I didn't finish, I couldn't,

"What?!?!" He yelled, begging me,

"You're in your heat!" I yelled out quickly,

He looked taken aback but, I knew he understood, "That's why you have to leave?" He looked so innocent, so hot, so fuckable,

"Yes. You're attracting me immensely. I don't know if I can hold back from just going and... Having my way with you. It's hard enough right now to keep from pinning you down and doing it." I explained, it was silent after I said that...

"I know you can hold back," he looked confident, "you're good! You'll do the right thing because you're better than that!"

"Carson, actually the right thing _**is**_ to have sex with you." I blushed looking away from him,

"Then... You have my permission."

"What?!"

"Just... do it." He said so lifelessly, "Get it over with."

"I-I can't! I want it to be special! Not just because of my selfish lust!"

"But, it isn't lust. It's love, you love me. You said so yourself."

"It's me that loves you. But, the wolf inside lusts for you." I explained, "I can't have sex with you because of my own selfish desires!"

"Why else would you have sex?" He smirked, bringing his face close to mine,

"When the time is right when the time is right." I reminded him,

"Can you really hold it back?" He questioned,

"No that's why I have to leave. It won't gone be for too long, promise."

"No!" Carson cried out, he hugged me and buried his face in my chest.

"Carson! I have to!" I yelled,

"You can't! I can't lose you too!" He cried,

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded,

"Before I m-moved here ab-bout t-two years ago, I h-had another lover, but he, he was k-killed, he was also a v-vampire, someone I-I could relate to, I was n-never same after... Y-you can't l-leave! B-because I can never be s-sure y-you'll come b-b-back!" Carson sputtered out, "E-even if my v-virginity is a-at risk!"

"Okay! I'll stay! But please try to be as unappealing as possible... even though it won't help significantly."

"Th-thank you." Carson hiccuped, "I l-love you, Jason."

* * *

Okay finally got that out. That is the longest thing I have ever written for a fanfiction. It was also very short.

Please please please comment! Or Jason will rip your head off! but please comment for me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??????????


End file.
